


【龙蟒】西海岸

by Roccoliejade



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roccoliejade/pseuds/Roccoliejade
Summary: 一场异国艳遇
Relationships: Ma Long/Xu Xin, 马龙/许昕





	【龙蟒】西海岸

西海岸，加州的西海岸。它带着海水的腥味，酒精的迷醉，香烟的缭绕，吉他的轻弹和爱情的炽热。地中海气候孕育了这里热情好客的人们，他们通过歌舞眉目传情。天然的大熔炉混合不同语言，既有拉丁的豪迈奔放，又有亚洲人的羞涩含蓄。

马龙对于西海岸的第一印象是阳光明媚却不刺眼。他坐在海边的一处咖啡厅，店里放着轻快的南美风情的歌曲，电视机里是大热的橄榄球比赛。也许是生得一副好皮相，脸庞又白得发亮，还有亚洲男人的独特气质，很是招当地女孩子喜欢。不多时便有几位衣着清凉的美国甜心请他喝一杯，都被他巧妙地推拒。

“明天去查特城堡取画，务必到手。” 男人吐出一个烟圈，听完关键信息之后就掐掉耳机，连着后面的叮嘱一并消失在电流里。

冠冕堂皇地把“偷”说成“取”，颇有怜悯的意味。

这次要偷的画是《赫林之女仆》，马龙看着手机里的图片，只是若有所思挑了下眉。喝完杯子里的咖啡，拿起身旁的皮外套，回到住所准备。

起身的时候看到旁边有个人在作画，走近一看是在画他。画手也是亚洲人，马龙便多看了几眼。

“你认识我吗？” 带着轻笑的语气，白净的手指捻着万宝路，烟草味包围两人。

“不认识。” 画手拿着铅笔沙沙在纸上速写，闻言只是抬头看了他一眼，又专心自己的工作。

在他画完后，马龙拿过手里的铅笔，在画上签上自己的名字。“马龙”二字签的张狂，实在很难与这个儒雅温和的男人联系起来。

“明天看报纸吧。我是通天大盗。” 马龙留给他一个潇洒的背影和一个潇洒的挥手。

“马龙……有意思。” 画手勾起一个戏谑和讥诮的调笑。

早先他便听说过马龙这位神偷的事迹，从拍卖会的保险库，再到严密监视的大都会，没有什么是这位主不能拿到手的。这次组织下来的任务就是破坏他的计划，在他得手之后偷走。随后便是拍卖会上各个慈善家虚与委蛇，你争我抢的传统戏码。许昕从不在乎这些，他一般都坐在最后一排，冷冷地看着会场内发生的一切，计算自己最后所得报酬。

偷与被偷，黄雀与螳螂的角色不断转换。好一个连环计！

不过，一幅画经过两次被偷的经历，价格最低也会翻个四倍。许昕美滋滋地想着。

许昕坐到刚刚马龙的位置上，点了同样一份咖啡。氤氲润湿他的镜片，他拿出手帕慢条斯理的擦拭，脑海回想刚刚两人初遇的场景。

从外表上看，此人不像偷东西的，倒像成功的上层人士。上上下下的行头加起来怎么说都有个百万，还有那表，全球限量的表，亮晃晃地闪瞎眼。

不过他清楚地知道，伪装，绝对是一名偷窃者最基本的职业素养。

上头给的资料很难看出此人的破绽，所以他在笔里装了个小机关。在刚刚递笔的时候，压力传感器接收到手指传来的信号，随即触发定位系统，现在他的行踪被牢牢掌握在手里。

许昕看着手机里的小红点，愉快地喝完了这杯一点都不好喝的咖啡。

“啧，这人什么品味，跟你昕爷比差远了。”

TBC.  
希望明天更完（微博二哈.jpg）


End file.
